tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionnaire
Legionnaire is a RED Spy created by Steam and Wikia user, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Micro-Mann - Soundtrack Music (Saxxy 2015) Appearance Legionnaire is seen wearing the Lurking Legionnaire, the Dead Head, Bill's Hat (painted Team Spirit (RED)) and the Backstabber's Boomslang. He always holds a normal revolver (skinned Dead Reckoner), a knife (skinned Blitzkrieg) and a SMG (skinned High Roller's). Origins Legionnaire wasn't like most Spies, he'd rather help a person on their way instead of killing them off entirely, which his team completely despised him of, he continued to never contribute to the battles and his teammates were on the breaking point of firing him. One day, a BLU Scout was about to be executed when Legionnaire interfered, and in a burning rage, his team sent him off and brutally killed the Scout. Three months later, Legionnaire, traumatised went back to his team a changed person for the better of his team, but was secretly going to assassinate everyone of them, of which he did two years later, but failed miserably and was executed even more brutally than the Scout, and so Legionnaire was unexpectedly placed in limbo, as he had unfinished business with his team, and trying to complete on what he had failed, failed mutiple times until he found out about his powers, of which he had managed to assassinate the Heavy, Scout, Sniper and Medic of his team, while the others ran off, but were quickly murdered by Prefaldur's demonic side. Legionnaire managed to use his newfound powers to take Prefaldur's demonic side, and befriended the Freak, since they had similar problems. Prefaldur then gave him a tame boomslang as a gift, and both parted ways. Needing profit, Legionnaire decided to become a mercenary for hire. Personality and Behaviour Legionnaire can easily play an evil Freak, almost to make believe states, and then normally reveals himself as helpful, due to his good-hearted nature, he is seen so on Prefaldur's adventures and knows Mimicry's TF2sona, usually constantly talking about affairs in both worlds. He also displays a high sign of intelligence, and can simply see a freak to know if he is going to lose or not. But that doesn't make him as dangerous, prior to his three years of killing, he can go head on with mercenaries and Freaks alike, and if he wins or loses, will study the team or freak for a period of time before going in to fight the, yet again. He also isn't very social prior to the Scout's and his execution, and only tends to befriend those who don't provoke him at start. Powers and Abilities Legionnaire can manipulate the shadows, turning in a shadow himself when done so, and managing to hide in a shadow for as long as he likes, disguise as a shadow of an object and even kill one's shadow to kill the actual being. He holds several Soldier grenades which cause different effects when thrown, the normal grenades explode, the Lumbricus Lid's grenades are flashbangs, but the effect is longer and the user is not affected, the Captain's Cocktails send shrapnel around when they explode and the Ornament Armament grenade's radius is much bigger. He has the skill of a professional Spy, so he can make easy work of mercenaries, but when he fails to do a backstab, his whole arm will detach and turn into a ghostly limb (Ghost of Spies's Checked Past), and will control the limb until he does a successful backstab. He can also summon clones to aid him to outnumber mercenaries or a powerful freak. Faults and Weaknesses Legionnaire can hide in a shadow as long as he likes, but when the object is destroyed, disappears, or killed (if it is a human), he will come out of hiding. If the freak can figure out what he is doing, they can retaliate with their own shadow and due to his weak stamina, a few heavy hits can injure him. If his detached limb is unsuccessful against a powerful freak, it will connect back to Legionnaire, and can not be used again. His clones are somewhat dim-witted, and can't aim, rarely killing anyone. Trivia * His appearance comes from a game Mimicry was playing, where a player called 'Glitter Missile', had the profile image as a Spy wearing the Dead Head and Bill's Hat. * He was originally going to be called Legion * Legionnaire is set to be in a debut video with Mimicry's TF2sona. * Legionnaire's clones refer to Star Wars clones, who always miss the protagonist and quickly die mostly. Category:Spies Category:RED Team Category:True Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Undead Category:Glass Cannons